User blog:Dasupahplayer/The "My First 6* Unit" Talk within my team
"Alright, I think that's all that we need." I look into my team after I sold a bunch of Jewel Ghosts I got in the Jewel Parade (protip: expect a lot of Ghosts). "That makes our current funds well over 500 thousand Zel." "Now what are we going to do with that much money?" Bolt Knight Amy asked. "I've checked the cost of Zel and evolution materials needed to get someone into a 6* form." I replied. "My level ain't that high enough yet (level 44, but nearing next level up), but by the time I get to it, I'll tackle the Thursday dungeon and get that Miracle Totem!" "Ahh, the Miracle Totem, you say?" Hail Mech Reeze said. "So you really are going for such kind of power?" "Yep." "This is interesting." Noble Thief Zelnite said. "So, who are you going to give this godly power to?" "Alright, let's check my current options." My Current Squad: '5* Zelnite (B) ' '5* Vargas (O) ' '5* Magress (G) ' '4* Amy (A) ' '5* Reeze (O) ' "I can't evolve you because for some reason I don't know aside from the Miracle Totem what the other evolution item you still need. That goes for you too, Reeze. I think it has to do something about a Mimic. So maybe I'll get some luck in the Wednesday Dungeon." Zelnite and Reeze just shrugged. They knew they're pretty much powerful in this current condition. "Some people want me to switch Amy for Eze or Garnan, but I haven't developed them yet.” “Hey, I’m still good for the team, am I?” Amy was frustrated. “Of course!” “Great, because I don’t want my power to be left behind, you know. I also have a 6* form!” “Curious. And that leaves just Vargas and Magress." I looked at the fiery swordsman and the fully armored lancer. "So, this is it." Vargas said. "The last stage of strength I need. Besides, I heard that I will get a pair of wings in this evolution!" "Don't be so smug about it." Magress replied. "Aaron, unlock my full potential! Together, enemies will know my legendary wrath!" "Oi, don't go around intimidating him!" "So says the dude with the Oracle typing." "Shut up!" "Ahh..." I sighed. "So far, Magress' evolution materials are the most readily available. And you really have to give it to him, Vargas. Sure, you're my starter, but Magress? Him and Guardian typing made him into our biggest MBT." "What's a MBT?" Amy said. "Main Battle Tank." Reeze replied. "Biggest, baddest, and meanest tank in the Otherworlds." (Otherwords is my take on where she, Douglas, Garnan, and the other unconventional Units came from." "But of course, I may also get a Miracle Totem for you as well, Vargas." I said. "Cool! Time for me to fire up the skies!" Should I go and get Unholy Magress? Try something in the likes of Holy Flame Vargas? Try my luck, get the Metal Mimic and go for Hail Gigatron Reeze or Thief God Zelnite? Or maybe something will happen that may not follow the aformentioned things above? And oh, for something unrelated, a Honor Summon goes a bit unexpected and then Luna decided to pop up behind it. She’s the Light type lancer, which means I have 3 lancers in my party (Lance, Magress). Although she seemed a bit rude. Currently not deployed though. Category:Blog posts